


A Child Found in the Woods

by JekkieFan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Changeling Lore, F/M, Fantasy, Kinda, Magic, Medieval Fantasy, Originally Posted on Tumblr, also lumora exists, haast changes into a phoenix, lich character, phoenix character, writer doesn't approve of leaving children in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JekkieFan/pseuds/JekkieFan
Summary: Mixed with the whistling of the chilled wind came a soft sound. He turned his fiery head toward the source of this faint cry that the current carried. The call of this animal grew louder. No, not an animal. A human… An infant.In which a phoenix and a lich adopt a human child.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	A Child Found in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for my characters from my webcomic [The Tale of Corsinby on tapastic](https://tapas.io/series/The-Tale-of-Corinsby)

Winter’s first, icy breath swept over the town of Corsinby. Grey clouds covered the warming sun. Yet among them flew fire. A lone bird of flames owned the somber skies by piercing the clouds only to bravely nose-dive to the earth. At the last moment he turned away in blazing spectacle. The fire bird landed on a barren tree as another winter wind stirred its branches. He ruffled up his feathers. Amber embers fluttered downward, harmlessly decorating the tree like leaves. The phoenix looked to the distant and haunting castle. Opening his wings to take off, he paused.

Mixed with the whistling of the chilled wind came a soft sound. He turned his fiery head toward the source of this faint cry that the current carried. The call of this animal grew louder. No, not an animal. A human… An infant.

In a flash he took off towards the child.

She lay at the trunk of a large tree. The phoenix watched his surroundings, waiting, but not a soul showed.

The child let out a shaky cry from her bundle. Quickly he flew down to warm her. The baby’s little, sorrowful wrinkles smoothed out into a sleepy smile.

He looked around once more for the child’s parents, but found no one. Icy flecks of snow hissed and burned out on the bird’s feathers. Carefully he took the calmed child, and rode the deathly cold wind to the distant castle.

Through the flurry a green glow emitted from one of the castle’s windows. Upon flying closer he saw a trail of smoke from the window, and then felt warmth waft into the cold evening.

The phoenix flew in and placed the infant on an empty table, before landing on the stone floor. His flames dashed and danced upward. Shape changing into his familiar form, that of a man. With altered eyes he looked at the child once more, and found that she seemed ill. Nothing major, not to them, just a bad cold, but saddening nonetheless. He scooped up the now sleeping baby, and carefully held her in his arms. Despite the boiling cauldron, the man found the cluttered room void of his dearest. The cauldron cast its emerald light on the shelves filled with a menagerie of fragrant herbs and decorated books.

“Lumora?” he said in a voice just loud enough to be heard.

The clattering of bottles came from an off room, followed by a “Did you have fun?”

“Come here,” the man whispered. “I think you’ll want to see.”

A tattered curtain was pulled back by an ivory hand, reveling a tall and elegantly dressed skeleton. Thin layers of flesh covered her joints, keeping the woman from falling apart. Upon seeing the sleeping infant, the lich gasped in joyful surprise. “Where did you find this child?” her tone hushed. She stepped toward the man and baby.

“In the Divide.”

Lumora bent down and held the baby’s little, round face. She felt the child’s fever against her bones and frowned. “Must have been mistaken for a changeling.”

There was a moment of silence as the couple watched the baby open her big, azure eyes. She looked around in silent wonder. Seemingly undisturbed by the strangers holding her.

“What should we do?” the man asked.

“What do _you_ think we should do, Haast?”

The man looked up to the lich with a loving smile. “I think Siofra would be a fitting name.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the first thing I wrote for TToC. I wrote it in February of 2019 as a part of a writing exercise. It was really fun to finally writing something for these characters I'd grown so attached too.  
> Feel free to leave a comment or a kudos!


End file.
